


Permanent.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a wee bit of fluff, Maksyl, These two are gonna give me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She traces. He watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the anon prompt I was given on Tumblr: 'Meryl traces Maks' tattoo with her finger.'
> 
> Enjoy :) Comments are welcome!

She never asks him.

Just lifts his arm whenever the mood strikes her and traces along the _shape, lines, colors_ , of his tattoo.

It fascinates her—she’s never had anything so _permanent_ applied to her before—and she’s in awe of it on his skin. It never gets old to her, dissecting the art so painstakingly put on his body. Meryl admires his strength ( _‘It did hurt when I was getting it, but I knew—it’s for family—so I endured it’ he had said when she finally asked_ ) and thinks it just adds another layer to the man she is quickly falling in love with. 

He’s surprised when she first asks.

He’s content to let her poke and prod gently at his skin.

Having her trace the tattoo dedicated to his family almost feels reverent. It’s meant for _family_ and yet, he wishes it was for her. He's overcome with the want to have something on him that is a dedication to her— _her strength, genuineness, beauty_ —but knows he can’t. He shouldn’t, not yet at least. She’s staring at him like he’s something special, and while he knows he has much to be proud of...if she keeps looking at him like that, he’ll never need anything, any recognition, ever again.

It isn’t until years later, they get tattoos to share with one another. 

An ‘M’ for him, an ‘M’ for her. 

(Not that either of them would take off their wedding rings anyways, but this is harder to lose than a ring, and both agree they love having something for the other inked on their skin. Just like their love is tattooed on their hearts. Permanently.)


End file.
